Danae
by goodcharloteEZ27
Summary: Saprhawk's daughter is more than a princess, she's a godess... with a mission!
1. Characters and Backround

Hi! The story you're going to read is called Danae. It's based on the series called The Elenium, which is by David Eddings. It doesn't really matter if you haven't read books by David Eddings or not, but if you haven't this first "chapter" is the characters of the story (which I do not own).  
  
Characters:  
  
Sparhawk: the main character, he's in his late thirties or early forties, the story doesn't say. He is the Queen's Champion and after he married the queen of Elenia, Ehlana, he became the Prince Consort also. He is one of the best Pandion knights ever known, and also the Pandion preceptor. He is also, Anakha. He is the only man without destiny, he choses his own destiny. Even the Gods fear him.  
  
Ehlana: She is the Queen of Elenia. She is around the age of twenty-three. The Primate of Cimmura Annias, who was killed by the Zemoch god Azash, poisoned her. Sparhawk cured her, but the poison made her barren and she can never have child. (though she doesn't know that)  
  
Danae: the daughter of Ehlana and Sparhawk, or so they think. She is around five. She is really the child-goddess Aphrael the Styric goddess. Only Sparhawk knows who she really is, and Ehlana doesn't. She seems to have a thing for Talen, but his oblivious to it.  
  
Talen: One of the best thieves of Cimmura. He is the son of Sparhawk's squire Kurik. He has an astounding gift for math. He is being forced to become a Pandion knight, though he doesn't want to be one.  
  
Kurik: Sparhawk's squire. He was killed in battle by Adus. Both are now dead. He was married to Aslade and had four sons. (excluding Talen)  
  
Kalten: Sparhawk's best friend, also a Pandion knight. He's very talented n battle, but extremely horrible when it comes to spelling and other things that uses brain. His long-life dream was to kill Adus, but Talen got to him first.  
  
Berit: he used to be a Pandion novice, now a lower kind of knight. He has a thing for Ehlana, but knows he can't have her. He's very attached to his war axe, and uses his sword as little as he can.  
  
Tynian: a Pelosian knight, and also one of Sparhawk's friends.  
  
Bevier: a Cyrinic knight, also one of Sparhawk's friends.  
  
Ulath: a Thalesian knight, also one of Sparhawk's friends.  
  
Pandions: a group of knights that are not only skilled in combat, but in the arts of magic as well. The Styric Sephrenia taught them how to use it.  
  
Sephrenia: a Styric woman and the sister of Aphrael.  
  
Platime: kind of the thief king of Cimmura. He controls the whole network of thieves, spies, cutthroats, and whores.  
  
Mirtai: a woman from Tamuli, the continent across the sea. She is very rough and is more of a match for any man. She is slightly taken with Kring.  
  
Kring: the Domi, of chief, of a group of Pelosian warriors. He is attracted to Mirtai. 


	2. Trouble

Author's Note: I really love David Eddings. His stories are really great. I just hope I'll be able to write as good as him some day. Also, if you haven't read The Elenium by David Eddings, you probably shouldn't read this if you're going to read his stories. But, to each his own. Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in any of David Eddings books. Don't sue me, because you won't anywhere.  
  
*** Danae  
  
By: goodcharloteEZ27 (Anna)  
  
Chapter 1- Trouble  
  
Sparhawk was exhausted. He had spent all day tearing the castle apart looking for Danae but he couldn't find her anywhere. Ehlana would be home soon, and the first person she'd want to see would be Danae. Sparhawk was in trouble now. Fatigued and fearing the worst, he collapsed in a nearby chair. He didn't fear for Danae, for she could protect herself better than even him. No, it was him he feared for. If Ehlana didn't see Danae the second she returned home. She would cover Sparhawk with more rage than even the most protective mother bear. He glanced out the window, and his face blanched. Ehlana's carriage came up the palace path. And, judging by the back of the carriage sagging, Mirtai was with her. He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"3. 2. 1."  
  
Ehlana burst into the room. "Hello dear," she exclaimed, and embraced Sparhawk with a sweet kiss, "now. where is Danae?"  
  
"Uh," started Sparhawk, "Ehlana dear, don't get excited but." ***  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Ehlana, please calm down," started Sparhawk, "You know what happens if you get excited-"  
  
"Get excited," shouted Ehlana, "oh, I'm far past excited Sparhawk. I leave you alone with Danae for just one hour and how do you repay me? You lose her!"  
  
"Ehlana," said Sparhawk desperately, "let me-" Just then a knock came on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," said Mirtai, "you two get back to your bickering." But before they could start up again, Platime entered the room. The thief king of Cimmura carried two things. In one hand he held Talen, who was grinning sheepishly, by the scruff of the neck. And in the other was.  
  
"Danae!" cried Ehlana, and she rushed over to receive her from Platime's rough hands.  
  
"Hi mommy," Danae was completely oblivious to the fact that both her mother and father were overcome with anger. Or at least it looked that way.  
  
"Danae," scolded Ehlana, "where have you been?"  
  
"I was out in the city with Talen," started Danae, "we pretended we were blind, and got lots of money. We-" She was interrupted by Talen covering her mouth.  
  
"Obviously Danae's mind has run away with her," said Talen, "She-"  
  
"Talen!" exclaimed Ehlana, "Why did you do that? You know what could happen!"  
  
Talen seemed at a loss for words, "I. um."  
  
"Oh mommy," said Danae with an exasperated sigh, "I ordered Talen to take me with him. How am I going to learn about our country if I don't experience it first hand? Please don't punish Talen, PLEASE?"  
  
Ehlana looked at Danae's puppy dog face for a moment and then sighed, "Oh all right," she said, "just no more unscheduled trip into the city alright?"  
  
"Okay mommy," Danae ran up and gave her mother a kiss on the check, "thank you mommy," she turned to Talen and grabbed his hand, "come on Talen." When they left the room Ehlana collapsed in a chair.  
  
"Why does she wear me out so much Sparhawk?" she asked.  
  
"All children do Ehlana," said Sparhawk, "but you learn to get used to it."  
  
"Was I that exhausting for you?" Ehlana asked.  
  
Sparhawk smiled, "you were much worse."  
  
Ehlana smiled, "I'm truly sorry Sparhawk."  
  
"That's okay Ehlana," said Sparhawk, sitting down next to her, "compared to you, Danae's a piece of cake."  
  
Ehlana laughed, "oh Sparhawk," she said, and took shelter in his arms. 


End file.
